1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to color processing (decoration processing) of image data and operability for performing this processing.
2. Related Background Art
Popular "color creation" functions of coloring and decorating a monochrome image are a "paint function" of painting an image solid in a designated color, a "base color function" of coloring only a non-image portion, a "coloring function" of coloring only an image portion, a "single color function" for replacing a color with a single color except for black, a "color window function" of coloring image and non-image portions in different colors, and the like.
The conventional functions are the functions using replacement of the color of an original with a specific color and do not have any functions of gradually changing colors and making an original image and a paint color transparent.